Shower Troubles
by schubskie
Summary: Wally is attacked in the shower. Robin's crushing on Wally ...the speedster has no idea about the latter. One - shot. Rob/KF SLASH. Birdflash Yaoi.


_**A/N: There is really no good excuse for my having written this. **_

* * *

The doorbell rang at the Allen residence and Iris Allen opened it.

"Robin! What a pleasant surprise. Come in."

The ebony, dressed in blue and black civvies, entered. "Thanks Mrs. Allen. Is Wally ready yet?" he peeked around the corner in hopes of catching sight of the redhead.

"No, you know Wally. Always on the late side; just like his uncle," she chuckled.

"Where is Mr. Allen?

"He's working on something up in Watchtower. But I've got to run. I'll be late for work."

She took her coat and grabbed her keys before looking back. "Are you and Wally okay here by yourselves?"

The ebony tried not to blush and gave an eager nod, "Yeah, totally."

She smiled before the front door closed behind her.

Robin checked his watch, "We're gonna miss the early bird _all-you-can-eat buffet_ at this rate." He looked up the stairs, his heart rate quickening a bit. "I've been in Wally's room plenty of times, I'm sure he won't mind if I check to see how he's doing," he tried to shrug the feeling off.

Halfway up the stairs there was a loud BOOM! - followed by a crash that shook the house.

"Wally?" Robin felt his stomach flop as he bounded up the rest of the stairs.

"Quick! Put him in the bag!" an unfamiliar voice shouted.

The ebony narrowed his eyes, pressing his body close to the wall where the sound was coming from.

"This isn't Wally's room..." he whispered before turning the handle.

Steam. Hot. It hit his face along with the familiar smell of outdoors and strawberries Wally tended to carry with him.

Robin felt his knees go weak but pushed past the feeling and the fog.

"Let go! _Hey!_" a voice whimpered the second part.

_Wally. _

Birdarangs were suddenly in Boy Wonder's hands and he flung them into the steam, hearing two low grunts follow shortly after.

Robin allowed a faint smirk before rushing forward.

He clotheslined one man as he was attempting to get up and kicked the other in the stomach while the first fell. Then he took out his cord and tied up the crooks in the laundry hamper.

"_-Robin?"_

The Boy Wonder froze, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

He dared to look back and saw Wally sitting on the floor, dripping wet and covering himself with a towel.

Robin just stared for a moment as did Wally.

Then the ebony quickly averted his gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what? Dude, you totally _saved_ me!"

Robin smiled nervously, staring at the shower wall. "Really?"

"Yeah, definitely. Well, I mean..._I could_ _have_ saved myself. But then I'd be risking my secret ID."

Robin's smile grew but he asked, "Do you want to get back in? I mean I should get these guys in custody-"

"No, I'll come with you."

Robin started to edge toward the door slowly.

_He's completely naked under that towel._

"Alright I'll just go stand out here then-"

"Wait!"

Robin held his breath.

"-Can you stay in here? Just until I get dressed? Those goons popped through the air vent so standing out there won't help."

_Batman wouldn't approve but..._

"Come on, we're both guys, aren't we? We know what_ it_ looks like."

"Right_. It. _But what does-"

_yours look like?_

"What?"

Robin jumped, "Oh! Nothing. I mean...what does...I'll stay. I'll stand right here."

His ear tips were burning now.

"Great. But ah, I was just kidding about the whole "_guy-thing"_, try not to look." Robin could hear the air quotes by the dip in Wally's voice.

The Boy Wonder mustered a nod and then closed his eyes.

It still smelled like strawberries and...Outdoorsy, in here. It was a weird combination, but it was just as a speedster _should_ smell; free, wide-open spaces with fresh, plump, ripe fruit-

Robin sighed, opening his eyes.

They immediately widened to saucers.

Wally's ass. Right there. Right now. _Right _in front of him.

It was perfectly sculpted; smooth and taut from running. It was wet and shiny too, on account of the shower.

The light _swish-swish_ of the towel was wiping it off.

...And it kept going.

_Because Wally had no idea that he was looking. _

Robin made a slight squeaking sound and the towel temporarily stopped.

"Rob are you alright-"

"Fine! Totally fine. Just thought I...heard something."

"So you squeaked?" Wally began to turn and Robin quickly shut his eyes again even though he was wearing sunglasses and the redhead probably couldn't tell.

"You look red. Is it too hot in here for you or something?" the speedster sounded a little concerned.

"No-Yes! Yes it is. But I'm fine. I can wait."

After a second the ebony heard the towel going again but he couldn't be sure Wally wasn't watching him. So he kept his eyes closed, heart racing wildly.

_He's beautiful...he's beautiful! God did you see it? _

_...and that wasn't even the front. _

Robin stood there, repeating these thoughts, and trying not to fidget.

But even with all the fidgeting and commotion that was going on with his emotions, the next part came as a surprise.

A finger. No, _two fingers._

They were probing his black skinny jeans around his crotch.

Robin this time did shriek and sprang back. His eyes shot open.

Wally was on his knees there, with just the towel around his waist still.

He looked up at Robin, frowning, but with a slight mischievous look on his face.

"Dude," he said, pointing.

Robin looked down.

A large wet stain was blotched on his pants; right over his crotch.

_Crap, I came!...That's what he was feeling! _

Robin fretted and quickly tried to find a towel or something to hide this...this..._accident._

_I didn't even feel it!...He must think I'm so easy now... _

"Don't."

Wally probably used his super speed because he was suddenly standing in front of the Boy Wonder, making the ebony stop completely, hands inside a cabinet-

The redhead softened to a smile, "It's okay."

His gaze was so warm, so comforting...

That Robin's words just slipped out.

"I want to be in you. I mean _with_ you- I mean-"

Wally reached forward and cupped Robin's chin, kissing him slowly on the lips.

Robin gave out a shaky breath as the redhead's tongue pressed against his teeth.

"You didn't think that straight guys use _strawberry shampoo_, did you?" he murmured.

"Hnnnnngg," the ebony couldn't focus any words from his thoughts right now.

Wally withdrew with a chuckle like it was nothing. "I didn't even touch you before. Did you see me naked or something?"

Robin looked at him and just nodded rapidly.

Wally smirked, "That's pretty hardcore. But if you wanted to see_ it_ that _badly_...you could've just asked."

Robin heard the towel fall away before he saw _it._

_Wally's "it". _

When the ebony looked up again he realized that Wally had been watching him the whole time.

"It's fine, don't freak. I really don't mind." He seemed so sure and confident of himself, "I love you Rob."

Robin didn't wait for anymore acceptances, apologies or teases.

Because after the speedster said those words..._I love you_...it made the moment complete.

He tackled the speedster, pinning him on the tile floor. He kissed him fervently, tasting the outdoors and the strawberries and...

_Well, the buffet slipped both of their minds for the rest of that day._


End file.
